


Would You Die for Me?

by that_one_weird_fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weird_fangirl/pseuds/that_one_weird_fangirl
Summary: a Harley Quinn! Suga and Psychiatrist! Daichi AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm not that familiar in any clinical field especially mental health so I'm sorry if this fic isn't perfect. Still, I hope you'll enjoy!

The hallways were bustling with creaking wheelchairs and murmurs from the interns. Military personnel were coming in and out since an hour ago. ‘Harley Quinn', one of the most sly and perilous mentally unstable criminal was finally captured and arrested. Luckily or unluckily, Miyagi International Mental Institution was chosen to house and (attempt) to treat the criminal.

 

“Sawamura-san, Bokuto-san was looking for you earlier.” Akaashi Keiji, one of the interns informed him, rattling him out of his train of thoughts.

 

“What did he say Akaashi-kun?” he turned his chair to face the ever stoic man, only to find a slight blush painted in his cheeks. “Oh, he said that the meeting will start soon. To discuss about the Harley Quinn case.”

 

Daichi checked his watch. 1:48 pm. Well it's about time. “Thanks Akaashi, I gotta get going now.” He stood up and headed to the conference room.

 

Never in his life Daichi felt this nervous. Not when he went out for his first date, not when he came out to his parents as bi and not when he accidentally made Kenma cry while Kuroo was around.

 

After navigating his way through the labyrinthine crossroads and hallways, he finally arrived in the conference room. Taking a deep breathe, he opened the door with sweaty hands.

 

He took his seat right next to Bokuto who was actually irked by this meeting behind his smiley facade. Daichi can tell, they have been friends for years now.

 

A few ticks later, a tall man with broad shoulders, greenish brown hair, and an intimidating face went inside the room with their supervisor, Takeda Ittetsu.

 

“Okay let start this meeting everyone, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi, the head behind the capture of the infamous Harley Quinn,” Takeda-san started, “I assume that we all know by now who Harley Quinn is.” A video was played.

 

A slender pale man was shown in the video, bashing what was left of a person's head with what looks like a baseball bat. He had silver gray hair that was tinted bright pink on the right side and neon blue on the left side. The person laughed maniacally and snapped his head so suddenly at the camera that made Daichi wonder if his neck was okay and not broken. And as fast as he turned to face the camera, his expression turned innocent and sweet making the psychiatrist wonder if this man could even kill a fly.

 

He heard Kuroo mumble a small _‘holy shit’._ Right, innocent looking people with ear-length hair was kinda his type. And looking at Harley Quinn right now, maybe this was also Daichi's type.

 

“Where's my puddin' ?” he pouted. His demeanor suddenly changed and his innocent smile turned malicious and started to sprint to the camera's direction. The video became shaky as screams began to be recorded as well as the sound of bones breaking and the squelch of flesh and blood.

 

“So, yeah um,” Takeda-san cleared his throat. “ That video was found in a ditch where 11 bodies were found, all of them smashed beyond recognition”

 

 _Wow_ , Daichi thought, _pretty and dangerous._

 

“His real name is Sugawara Koushi,” Mr. Ukai, one of their supervisor as well as security head continued, “Age 26, no known relatives, almost arrested 20 times but he always finds a hole to crawl the way out. You may ask how the fuck can a person escape again and again, well, just watch it for yourself.”

 

The slide showed a video that was definitely taken from a security camera, the said criminal in skin tight _booty shorts_ and a croptop that accentuated his _goddamn_ nice ass and skinny waist.

 

The pale man started to dance sensually, slowly moving his hips to an unheard beat and coaxing the guard to push the digits into the lock and free him. Promising the poor and naive guard heaven when he gets out. Daichi wished the guard did went to heaven after Harley Quinn wrestled the gun from him and shot him in his head with no hesitation before looking at the security camera and waving his hand with that pure smile in his face.

 

Daichi was seriously, thoroughly, fucked. This case is gonna be hard. Well he is starting to be but let's not focus on that.

 

“Although he is a man,” Mr. Ukai interjected, “we can't deny that he is attractive. He always know what to whisper in his guards’ ears, men and women alike, just like a siren.”

 

Cold air drifted through the room as Ushijima Wakatoshi, head of the Police Force in Japan warned,

 

“I repeat everyone, this man is _dangerous_. Beware.”

 

~•~•~

 

“Kuro, can you buy me an apple pie? Please?” Kenma muttered while clicking his ballpen, eyes still fixated on a patient's form. The faux blonde man was their kouhai, but he had Daichi's best friend (namely Kuroo Tetsurou) wrapped around his little finger. After all, they have a   ‘they-think-it's-a-secret-but-it's-definitely-obvious’ relationship.

 

“Okay, I'll buy you some at lunch _but._ ” Kuroo shifted closer to Kenma. “You need to kiss me.” The cat man just grinned at the glare Kenma was giving him. The intern sighed, his want for apple pie defeating any other element (except video games).

 

“Fine.” He closed the distance between him and Kuroo earning some confused noises from the taller man before he kissed him in the cheek.

 

Kuroo groaned. “Kenmaaaa, you're gonna be the death of meeee”

 

“Can you guys stop being so gross this early in the morning?”

 

A tall, blonde haired man appeared, throwing his another well known salty remark.

 

“Maybe you should get a love life Tsukishima. Maybe it will make you less salty.” Kuroo snickered.

 

“Whatever. I don't need a love life to see how gross you two are, thank you very much,” he said as he flipped through the files and then walked towards the elevator.

 

Daichi chuckled at their interaction. It always happens every day, like clockwork.

 

“Daichi-san,” Kenma looked at him warily. “Do you think Harley Quinn can be treated?”

 

Daichi froze in the middle of writing, his pen suspended mid-air. Tha Harley Quinn? His case was already too complex, even without him being a notorious criminal. Human minds are always so complicated and delicate.

 

“I don't know, Kenma. But as his doctor, I'll do my best to help him.”

 

Kenma nodded. “Just be careful, Sawamura-san.”

 

~•~•~

 

With cold sweaty fingers and a dry throat, Daichi headed to Harley Quinn's cell. Yes, ‘cell’, normally patients would have their own room but this man is nowhere near normal.

 

He stopped in front of a heavily locked and secured door and slowly unlocked  each security feature. With a final sigh, he pushed the door slowly.

 

The first thing he noticed was the music echoing through the room. Right, Takeda-san insisted to grant one thing that can distract Harley Quinn  when he's alone, much to Ushijima's dislike. After all he is still a patient in this facility.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he was standing right infront of Harley Quinn's— no, _Sugawara's_ cage. The psychiatrist looked up to face the the beautiful man with the most mysterious coffee brown eyes he'd ever seen.

 

The man smirked at him and started to sway his hips with the slow music. Daichi gripped the folder. Sugawara turned around, his back facing Daichi (why is his back still sexy?) and slid down slowly, still swaying his hips. He looked over his shoulder and made eye-contact with the psychiatrist, mischievousness dancing dangerously in his eyes, making sure Daichi was watching his little show.

 

Daichi was so sure he never felt this turned on before.

 

Sugawara licked his lips obscenely while crawling his way to the psychiatrist's direction like a cat slowly approaching its prey. He spread his pale toned thighs and slithered his way up against the iron bar, testing Daichi's self-control.

 

“Sa-wa-mu-ra sen-sei~” he purred.

 

_Wha-? How did he-?_

 

Daichi glanced over his lab coat and saw his pin shining  his name proudly. _Of course, what was I thinking?_

 

Fighting the urge to kneel before this ridiculously tempting man  and follow whatever he wishes, Daichi tried to examine the folder to reread the observations he should check. (Though the folder was severely crumpled due to Daichi gripping it so tightly).

 

The brown-eyed man looked at him innocently with his big doe eyes and placed a finger against his plump lips. “Won't you come inside and play with me sensei?” he moved his hands and gripped the iron bar that's separating the two of them. Slowly jerking it up and down in a very sexual way. “I swear, it's gonna be fun.”

 

_Oh god are the air conditioners working? Is there something wrong with the ventilation?_

 

He felt giant beads of sweat slowly trailing his forehead and neck. “Oh, ummm. Good day, Sugawara-kun I'm—”

 

He was cut off by a psychotic laugh from the said man. Daichi stared at the man before him, confused as to whatever this man foun funny. But somehow, he felt pleased at the thought that he made this dangerously exquisite creature laugh.

 

Before losing his thinning control over his body and actions, the taller opted to turn around and head out, the sound of the smaller man's laughter still echoing through the room.

 

As the doors automatically close slowly, the tan man saw Sugawara mouth: “ _Bye bye, Daichi-kun.”_

 

After the doors finally closed, Daichi rushed to the nearest staff restroom, locking himself inside a cubicle, still panting. He looked down and groaned. A very obvious tent was bulging in his pants. He cursed.

 

Daichi should have been careful.


	2. Whatever You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda fucked up.

The sound of fingers drumming the metallic desk hummed through the room. “So, Sugawara-kun,” Daichi cleared his throat, “tell me more about yourself.”

 

He knew that this was a game he was losing. But Sugawara was just like a drug especially made to intoxicate him, he can't stop himself from wanting to know him more.  _ From wanting him.  _ For the 9th time in the last two weeks, Daichi promised himself that this will be the last time he will try to treat (talk to) the ashen-haired man.

 

“Thighs.” Sugawara answered, his lips forming a little pout.

 

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

 

“I like thighs.” He met Daichi's eyes and leaned forward. “Especially yours, Thigh-chi sensei~”

  
  


_ Too close. Too close. Too close. Too close. _

 

The black-haired man could smell the smaller's faint fragrance of strawberries and a whiff of the ocean breeze, his perfect idea of domestic. He shook his head internally. He knows he shouldn't. It's not right.

 

Sugawara leaned back to his chair, giggling. Daichi couldn't help a small smile escape his lips as he watched the angel before him succumb to giggles and chuckles. A small knock shattered his comforting haven.

 

“Sawamura-san? Ukai-san wanted to talk to you in his office.”

 

Daichi tried to stop the annoyance seep to his words but failed to do so. “In a minute.”

 

How dare he interrupt his alone time with Suga?

 

“But Daichi-san—”

 

“Fine, fine,” he looked at Suga. “I'm really sorry for this, but I really need to go now.”

 

“But don't you wanna spend more time with me?” 

 

Suga started to crawl on top of the table, inching closer to the doctor. “Won't you stay with me, Daichi?”

 

“I uhhh I… I do, yeah I do but—”

 

“Then why don't you?”

 

“Ummm Daichi-san, you really need to go now. Ukai-san told me—”

 

He looked at the both of them back and forth. It might be an emergency situation, Ukai-san never called him if he can solve the problem by himself.  _ But Suga _ . Should he really go to the meeting?

 

He sighed.

 

“Tell Ukai-san I'll be there in 15.”

 

Sugawara grinned.

  
  


_ ~•~•~ _

 

“Mind telling me why you weren't here when I called you Daichi?”

 

“Ukai-san, I was in a session with Sugawara. Is there anything you need?”

 

Ukai-san slightly wrinkled his nose. “Ah about that,” he took a seat opposite to Daichi's. “It's about Harley Quinn— I mean, Sugawara Koushi.”

 

Daichi visibly perked up at the mention of the man's name. “Sir? What about him?”

 

The older man sighed. “Are there any progress about his case?”

 

Daichi folded his arms defensively, “Hes getting better.

 

Why would they want to change Suga?

 

Suga is perfect.

 

“Daichi, I'm just concerned,” Ukai said, inkling his fingers together. “It's just… we know how dangerous this man is.”

 

“He's getting better, Ukai-san. I will do whatever for him.”

 

Ukai just sighed and patted him in the shoulder. 

 

“Be careful, Daichi.”

  
  


_ ~•~•~ _

 

“Daichi, you okay there?” Kuroo asked, for the first time in months, serious about something other than Kenma and his patients.

 

“‘Course I am, why d'you ask?” he cocked and eyebrow at him.

 

“It's just,” he frowned, “I don't know, you don't seem like yourself these days.”

 

“Yes! Brokuroo's right! You sure you're okay Daichi?” Bokuto piped in.

 

“Please tone down your voice, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, placing his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. The owl man's reaction was immediate, he flushed red all the way to his toes. 

 

“Akaashi! You touched me!”

 

“Yes I did, Bokuto-san.”

 

“You—you….You…. _ Me. _ ”

 

“Moreover,” Akaashi said, turning his attention to Daichi. “As much as I do not want to agree with them, they are quite right about this issue. Are you sure you're fine, Sawamura-san?”

 

“I'm fine, really, don't worry.”

 

“Hmmm but lately,” Kenma who was silent earlier decided to speak up, still looking at his laptop screen. “Lately you've been going inside Sugawara's cell as early as you can and leave so late.”

 

Daichi frowned. “No I… I take care of my other patients the same way. It's just…” he looked away. “He's an interesting person.”

 

_ ~•~•~ _

 

“Sugawara Koushi.” The said man looked up to him, grinning so painfully wide.

 

“It is written in this report that you killed your mom when you were 12.” Daichi said, putting the folder on the table that was separating them.

 

“Did I really?” Suga looked shocked. “Oh wait, yes I did!” he bursted out laughing. 

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

He stared at Daichi dead straight into his eyes. 

 

“She got in my way.”

 

That sent shivers through his spine.

 

“But Daichi,” he pouted. “She hurt me too. Sh-she 

used to beat me up,” his voice cracked tears evident in his eyes. “She slapped me and kicked me and she even—” he shivered. “She left me with my dad.” He sounded so heartbroken. How can they stomach hurting this angel? He wanted to hug him and cherish him and give him anything for his smile to come back

 

“But-but you won't do that. Right, Daichi? You'll protect me, right? You won't hurt me no matter what?” he looked up at him wistfully.

 

Before he could stop himself, Daichi wrapped his arms around Sugawara, engulfing him in a hug. 

 

“I promise.”

 

Suga grinned.

  
  


_ ~•~•~ _

 

“Ne, Daichi, can I have a book? It's sooooo boring here.”

 

“What book do you want?”

 

“Hmmm, just any book will do. I just need something to read when you're not here.”

 

“Then how about I stay with you here?”

 

“Really? You'll do that for me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank you Daichi!”

  
  


_ ~•~•~ _

 

“Daichi, you need to go home and eat a proper meal too.”

 

“I'm fine Kuroo.”

 

“No, you're not. Come on, let's get you eat something.”

 

“Can you guys just order something for me on takeout? I can't leave here.”

 

“Fine, I guess that's better than nothing.

 

“Thanks.”

 

_ ~•~•~ _

 

“Suga-”

 

“Call me Koushi, Dai.”

 

Koushi.  _ Koushi _ .  **_Koushi_ ** .

 

“ _ Koushi _ . Do you need anything?”

 

“Hmmm. What's the outside look like now Dai?”

 

“It's nice. The weather's nice y'know and nature really's the best. The cold breeze is comforting and I think that it would be nice to nap under the shadows of the trees.”

 

“Can I be there too, Dai?”

 

“Yes, yes of course.”

 

~•~•~

 

“Daichi-kun, the progress with the Sugawara Koushi.”

 

“He's good. Better.”

 

~•~•~

 

“Are you afraid of dying, Dai?”

 

“I think we're all gonna die in the end Kou,”

 

“But would you die for me?”

 

“..... Yes.”

 

“Would you live for me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

~•~•~

 

“Tsukishima-kun.”

 

“Daichi-san we're worried. You've been at Sugawara's cell for 2 days.” he said.

 

“I'm fine,” he sighed. “He needs me.”

 

“Are you listening to yourself, right now?” Kuroo interjected.

 

“I am perfectly aware of my actions.”

 

“That's even worse! I think you need to lay off Sugawara's case for a while.”

 

“No! I am his head supervisor! I'm treating him right! He's getting better!”

 

Tsukishima sighed dejectedly, “If you say so.”

 

_ ~•~•~ _

 

“Dai… Are you— are you gonna  _ leave me _ ?”

 

“ _ What _ ? Who told you that? I would never!”

 

“Really? You'll do anything  for me?”

 

“Anything Kou, I'll do anything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Recommendations are highly accepted! Kudos and comments are appreciated too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
